Foster's House Therapy
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is a sequel to Return Of Jokey.


FOSTER'S HOUSE THERAPY

FOSTER'S HOUSE THERAPY

THIS TAKES PLACE A WEEK AFTER "RETURN OF JOKEY" SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT READ IT FIRST.

RATED T FOR LANGUAGE

………………………………………………………………………………………………

IT'S 3 PM ON MONDAY AND MAC HAS ARRIVED AT FOSTERS BUT HE COULDN'T HELP NOTICE A BIG VAN OUTSIDE THAT WASN'T REGISTERED TO FOSTER'S HOME AND HAD A SWORD AND SNAKES HEALTH CARE SYMBOL ON IT.

MAC KNOCKS ON THE DOOR AND FRANKIE LETS HIM IN.

Frankie: Oh good you're here now we can get started.

Mac: Get started with what? What's that van doing outside?

Frankie: Mac come sit down on the couch we have some important visitors.

Mac: Alright

Frankie: Mac this is Doctor Alexander Beanbag and this is Doctor Betty Buttlove. They are both psychologists and they've come to talk to all of us about Jokey and what has happened over the past week and a half.

Doctor Buttlove: Mac I'd really like you and Bloo to sit on the couch. We've waited to talk to your Imaginary Friend and Frankie all together since all three of you were directly involved in the horrible incident.

Mac: Alright

Bloo: Mac Frankie is forcing me to talk to these two doctors but I don't think they're doctors.

Mac: Frankie wouldn't say they were doctors if they weren't.

Bloo: Mac don't talk to them. Don't talk at all.

Mac: Bloo

Bloo: I said don't even talk at all Mac don't you listen?

Frankie: Bloo what is your problem?

Bloo: Frankie why do we have to talk to these two people?

Frankie: They're grief counselors and they're here to help.

Bloo: They're doctors here to help us with our grief over what happened with Jokey?

Frankie: That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past three hours.

Bloo: If they're doctors why don't they have white coats and stethoscopes?

Frankie: They examine your personal feelings and the way you think.

Bloo: Oh

Doctor Buttlove: We both graduated from the University of New York and got our degrees the same year.

Bloo: Well Frankie graduated from a university with a degree and she's not that smart so how can I trust you?

Frankie: Somebody had better sit on the couch and cooperate with the therapy or they will spend the next month without videogames, television, or their precious fucking paddleballs.

Bloo: I'll cooperate but I'm not happy.

Frankie: Well therapy is known to make people happier.

Bloo: Alright

Doctor Beanbag: My Frankie you are stressed out.

Frankie: The last three weeks have been my hardest weeks at Fosters and I've worked here for six years.

Doctor Buttlove: Alright and you're Mac Kazoo I've heard so much about you.

Mac: I get to come here everyday. The late Madame Foster set up an agreement so I wouldn't lose my imaginary friend.

Doctor Buttlove: Speaking of which she died a few years back and then you took over right Frankie?

Frankie: Yes and I've been running the place ever since.

Doctor Buttlove: I imagine it's been extremely hard.

Frankie: Well when my grandmother's assistant went with her it got easier. I felt a ton of weight taken off my shoulders.

Doctor Buttlove: But then the last week when this imaginary friend Jokey came back to Fosters it was your hardest time here is that correct?

Frankie: Yes

Bloo: I don't quite agree with her claim. Remember when the imaginary friend from Canada came and he ate a lot and he woke up the babies and you thought he was a real person and you lost your mind?

Frankie: Yes Bloo I remember but there was no bloodshed.

Bloo: You were so stressed out we were later surprised it didn't come to bloodshed.

Frankie: Alright Bloo thankfully that is over with because he was high maintenance.

Doctor Buttlove: So Mac do you have anything to add?

Mac: Well I do miss Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman but Frankie has done an outstanding job taking over.

Doctor Buttlove: So it wasn't difficult to adjust when the two original founders passed?

Mac: No and Frankie's been great and things were really smooth up until the last three weeks Frankie started acting really weird.

Frankie: What?

Mac: Well even before we realized that Jokey turned into a deranged lunatic you were acting weird. You talked about sexual harassment and some other stuff.

Frankie: Yeah well as I mentioned before I'd been going on four hours of sleep throughout the past three weeks and there was all this information in the news about sexual harassment and people losing millions so I started to obsess on it and again I was sleep deprived.

Doctor Buttlove: So Mac you felt uncomfortable being so young and she brings up sexual harassment right?

Mac: I'm 13 and the problem wasn't that Frankie was talking to me about sexual harassment the problem is she isn't sexually harassing me.

MAC AND BLOO LAUGH

Frankie: Okay that's very funny Mac.

Doctor Buttlove: So Frankie are you getting more sleep now?

Frankie: Oh yes and I feel so much better.

MAC STANDS UP AND LEANS OVER THE TABLE TO STARE AT A MAGAZINE AND CONVENIENTLY PUTS HIS REAR END RIGHT INTO FRANKIE'S FACE.

Frankie: Hey Mac do you remember my dinner date with Dylan Lee?

Mac: Do I ever? You knocked that idiot out cold.

Frankie: Get your ass out of my face or you will suffer the same fate.

MAC SITS ON THE COUCH IMMEDIATELY.

Doctor Beanbag: My goodness.

Bloo: Frankie that was rather rude. You should apologize to Mac this instant.

Frankie: BLOO!!

FRANKIE IMMEDIATELY TRIED TO COMPOSE HERSELF.

Frankie: Mac! Bloo! I want to see both of you in the kitchen now.

FRANKIE ESCORTS BLOO AND MAC INTO THE KITCHEN

Frankie: Mac you need to set an example for Bloo. This therapy is for your own good.

Mac: I don't see why I need therapy.

Frankie: Mac you've been through a lot and this won't hurt.

Mac: Goddamn it I've not been through a lot.

MAC THROWS A FRYING PAN ACROSS THE KITCHEN AND STARTS CRYING.

Frankie: Mac!

Mac: Why did Jokey go insane?

FRANKIE GRABS MAC AND HUGS HIM TIGHT.

Bloo: It really sucks that Jokey is gone.

BLOO BEGINS TO CRY AND AFTER 5 MINUTES OF CONSOLING THE TWO FRANKIE ESCORTS THEM BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM.

Mac: We're back sorry to keep you waiting.

Frankie: They're back and they're ready to talk.

Bloo: We're ready to talk alright.

Doctor Beanbag: Good

Mac: Last week I had to destroy an imaginary friend. Years ago he was adopted to a nice couple but he went to a neighborhood that looks so damn nice on the outside but isn't really that nice at all. When the kid who adopted him was found hanged he came back to Foster's but he wasn't the same.

Doctor Buttlove: I understand he tried to kill Frankie and Bloo.

Mac: Yes he tried to kill just about everyone in the house.

Doctor Beanbag: Are you having nightmares as a result of the recent trauma?

Mac: No I'm actually sleeping a lot better.

Doctor Buttlove: Bloo have you been sleeping well?

Bloo: Yes

OUT OF NOWHERE A LOUD OBNOXIOUS YELLOW CREATURE CHARGES INTO THE ROOM.

Cheese: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Frankie: Oh my how did he get out from behind the secret door?

Mac: Oh shit Frankie that secret door could have been opened by anyone. There's no lock on it.

Frankie: Oh don't remind me.

Doctor Buttlove: Who is this imaginary friend?

Mac: Cheese was created around the same time I created Bloo. My neighbor Louise created him and she just turned 12 and her parents made her give him up.

Frankie: The reason I've kept him occupied is because he was turned over to us yesterday and had no involvement with Jokey's killing spree.

Doctor Buttlove: Well that's good news.

Cheese: I like to run around.

Doctor Beanbag: Oh well he's something.

Frankie: You got that right.

Frankie: Cheese say hi to the nice doctors and then run upstairs and find a place to play.

Cheese: Hi doggies.

Frankie: Doctors not doggies.

Cheese: Hi doctors.

Frankie: Okay now say goodbye to the doctors and run along.

Cheese: Okay bye doctors.

Doctor Buttlove: Bye Cheese

Doctor Beanbag: Bye Cheese

CHEESE RUNS OFF.

Bloo: I remember when we first met Cheese. That was not a good day.

Doctor Buttlove: Oh come on how bad can Cheese be?

Mac: He's a handful.

Doctor Buttlove: Well let's get back to Jokey. When did you realize he had changed?

Bloo: When his jokes and songs got dirty. He told some hilarious dirty ones.

Mac: Yeah like that one about Old Macdonald sitting on a bench.

Bloo: Yeah

Mac: Old Macdonald sitting on a bench. Hitting his knee with a monkey wrench!

Bloo: Then he missed his knee and hit his balls.

Frankie: Alright that's enough.

Mac: Come on Frankie this is funny.

EVERYONE STARTS LAUGHING.

Doctor Beanbag: I must ask is there a grave you can go to or was Jokey cremated?

Mac: The authorities came and got the remains.

Frankie: There is no grave and when imaginary friends die 95 percent of the time they die right when their creators die by simply disappearing and in the other five percent the states cremate them.

Doctor Buttlove: With all the murders that go on and the gang violence it's amazing how imaginary friends are rarely victims of crime.

Mac: It's also rare that they commit violent crimes but this one got what he deserved!

Mac: I'm sorry. Do go on.

Doctor Buttlove: Have you heard just recently in the state of Idaho they passed a law that the deliberate murder of imaginary friends can get you up to 15 years in prison?

Frankie: I read about that this morning.

Bloo: Oh big whoop if a human kills a human they could get up to life in prison or lethal injection. Damn imaginary friends are second class citizens. Just call us the n-word why don't you?

Mac: How do you know what the n-word is?

Bloo: I started listening to rap music.

Mac: Did I say you could listen to rap music?

Bloo: See there you go denying me freedom to listen to rap music because I'm an imaginary friend.

Mac: Goddamn it!

Frankie: Mac calm down!

Mac: Sorry I'm a little on edge right now.

FRANKIE HUGS MAC

Doctor Buttlove: Let's just say that imaginary friends are special no matter what laws the states pass.

Frankie: I agree totally.

Doctor Beanbag: They are absolutely special.

ALL OF A SUDDEN CHEESE COMES CHARGING THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM.

Cheese: I like to eat nails.

FRANKIE ROLLS HER EYES.

Frankie: There are some that are very special.

Mac: Should we get a rope and tie up Cheese?

Frankie: No Mac let's just focus on our therapy.

Mac: Alright

Doctor Buttlove: Bloo how have you felt lately since the trauma?

Bloo: Grateful that I lived and that Mac was able to save the day. Oh and I'm also happy Frankie lived.

Frankie: Well thanks Bloo.

Mac: Yeah mention her last.

THEY ALL GIGGLE.

Bloo: No I like Frankie she's not as strict as Mr. Herriman was.

Frankie: You got that right.

CHEESE COMES RUNNING THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM AGAIN.

Cheese: I like incest.

Bloo: You're the product of incest.

Mac: Bloo just ignore him.

Bloo: Gladly

Doctor Buttlove: Has that imaginary friend been diagnosed with Tourette 's syndrome?

Frankie: No and I have no idea why Cheese says all the things he does.

Mac: I talked to Louise, you remember she's my neighbor? I talked to her and she said that years ago when she created Cheese she thought it'd be funny to create something yellow that says all sorts of irrelevant things.

Frankie: She certainly succeeded.

Bloo: No shit!

CHEESE COMES RUNNING THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM.

Cheese: I took a dump in the hallway.

Frankie: Oh not again.

Bloo: I was wrong. There is shit after all.

Frankie: Goddamn it Bloo it's not funny.

Frankie: Wilt!

Frankie: Excuse me I'll be right back.

FRANKIE JUST FINISHED CLEANING UP THE SHIT.

Bloo: Oh Cheese is going to get disciplined.

Mac: Bloo this shit isn't funny.

Doctor Beanbag: Looks like Cheese is developmentally delayed.

Bloo: You can say that again.

Mac: There was a crazy time when I thought I'd created Cheese in my sleep.

Bloo: That was a nightmare.

Doctor Buttlove: When was this?

Mac: Five years ago.

Bloo: Seems like yesterday when I think about it. Oh how he messed up our go-cart.

Mac: He certainly did.

Bloo: Remember when I was told to watch him but instead I tried to mail him to a third world country?

Mac: I was ready to kill you.

Bloo: Don't say kill Mac or these shrinks might have you locked up.

Mac: Well I'm not a criminal and I would never actually kill Bloo.

MAC AND BLOO HUG

Mac: I hated to kill Jokey.

Bloo: You're a hero and I'm proud you're my creator.

MAC AND BLOO TIGHTLY EMBRACE.

Mac: Thank you Bloo.

Doctor Beanbag: I see we're making progress.

Doctor Buttlove: It's obvious you understand why you had to kill Jokey. You would certainly do it again if you had to because in that situation you had no choice you understand that clearly right?

Mac: I do.

FRANKIE RETURNS AFTER CLEANING UP THE MESS.

Frankie: Well I got all the waste cleaned up.

Mac: Cheese is going to be difficult for everyone in this house to live with.

ALL LAUGH

Doctor Buttlove: Mac seems to be coping well with the tragedy.

Frankie: Well in the kitchen he was crying.

Mac: Oh Frankie why must you embarrass me (laughing)?

Frankie: Well Mac the whole point of therapy is to let the doctors know how you feel.

Mac: Yes you're right.

Bloo: I feel bored.

Mac: Bloo why don't you tell the doctors about your short attention span?

Bloo: Oh very funny

OUT OF NOWHERE CHEESE COMES RUNNING IN THE ROOM.

Cheese: I like to suck big dicks.

Mac: Goddamn it!

Frankie: Wilt go get Cheese and tie him up.

Wilt: Sure thing Frankie.

Doctor Buttlove: So Frankie do you think everyone is doing better now after a day of therapy?

Frankie: Oh we're all doing much better because of the therapy and I sure feel a lot better.

OUT OF NOWHERE CHEESE COMES CHARGING INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND YELLS "I HAVE A FUCKING CHAINSAW" AND SHE CUTS OFF FRANKIE'S PONY TAIL AND ENDS UP SHAVING HER HEAD BEFORE MAC TACKLES HIM CAUSING HIM TO THROW THE CHAINSAW THROUGH THE WALL. WILT FINALLY GETS A HOLD OF HIM AND TIES HIM UP.

Bloo: Goddamn it he's a crazy motherfucker.

Doctor Buttlove: Are you alright Frankie?

Frankie: I'm alright.

THEY FIVE OF THEM SIT DOWN AND THE DOCTORS BEGIN TALKING ABOUT PSYCHOLOGICAL ISSUES AND GOING OVER THEIR DIAGNOSIS'S BUT BLOO CAN'T HELP BUT STARE AT FRANKIE AS SHE SITS ON THE COUCH BALD LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.

Mac: Bloo what the fuck are you laughing at?

Bloo: Well Frankie looks funny bald and it's amazing that she can sit there like nothing happened.

Mac: BLOO THIS IS NOT FUNNY WE ALL COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED.

Bloo: I better step out then. Mac fill me on details later.

30 MINUTES LATER FRANKIE AND MAC SHOW THE DOCTORS OUT.

Mac: That was one incredible therapy session. I've never seen a psychologist in my life but today I'm glad I did.

Frankie: Today was incredible.

Mac: Are you okay? You were nearly decapitated.

Frankie: Yes I'm fine Mac.

Bloo: Frankie I went online and looked up all the names of all different kinds of doctors. We need to have a dermatologist come over tomorrow about your bald head.

Mac: Bloo Goddamn it that's not funny.

MAC STARTS CHASING BLOO AND SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS.

Frankie: Another day at Foster's.


End file.
